


Young Justice OC's

by MactheMinion



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MactheMinion/pseuds/MactheMinion
Summary: A bunch of OC's I made while working on my Young Justice Fanfic. Most of these will go unused and were made just for fun so they are free for anyone to use, please give credit though.I was posting these on Fanfic dot Net under the pen name Shadow2017 (made the name when I saw a teenager and emo as hell lol) but it was against their terms and conditions and I didn't want to lose my account there but wanted to post them for others to use so here we are.I may also update characters if I feel I can make them better





	Young Justice OC's

** -Basic Info- **

 

**Name** : Adam Jacob

 

**Nicknames** : AJ (Prefers) Vampire (Hates) Gremlin (Hates)

 

**Superhero/Villain Name** : Umbra

 

**Secret Identity** : Public Knowledge (He works more like a detective than a superhero)

 

**Species** : Human

 

**Citizenship** : British-American

 

**Gender** : Male

 

**Date of birth** : 17th June

 

**Age** : 17

 

**Sexual Orientation** : Bi-Sexual (Prefers girls but he is attracted to guys as well)

 

**Religion:** None, he believes there is a god but not in religions.

 

**Hero, Villain, Anti Hero or Villain with a heart** : Hero

 

**Solo hero/villain, team player or both** : He prefers to work solo.

 

**Corruptible/Redeemable** : He is too laid back to be corruptible

 

** -Origin- **

 

**Origin Story** : Adam’s mother and father met in London when his mother was off duty and his father was working a case. While Adam wasn’t told of all the details he learned that his mother helped his father and they fell in love and got married 3 months later. Adam was born a year later and was mostly healthy. But unfortunately for him he was born with an extreme case of Photodermatitis (sun allergy) and any exposure to the sun would burn his skin. There was no treatment for it in the UK but there was a possible one in America. His mother retired from the military and move to America with her husband to both be with the people she loved and to find a possible cure or treatment for her son.

 

They searched for years for something to help Adam but found nothing. Adam spent most of his life in darkness, unable to go outside without burning unless he covered up every part of his body, and being home-schooled by his parents. Even so he was happy and always looked on the bright side and held onto hope for a cure. Not long after his 13th birthday his parents were approached by a scientist, claiming to have a cure for their son.

 

With the whole family desperate for a cure they all agreed to it and they went with him to his laboratory. Adam was placed in a room and the scientist filled it with the “cure” in gas form. The gas did both what the scientist wanted and what the family wanted (mostly). His skin became far more resistant to sunlight, not enough to completely avoid discomfort from it but enough that he didn’t need to cover up as much or as often. However his body began to change. His hair turned pure white, his skin turned pale and his eyes became a pale blue and far more sensitive to light so much so that he couldn’t even stand to look at a lightbulb directly. But that wasn’t all that happened. Shadows began to form on his arms and he began teleporting short distances within the room

 

It was discovered after Adam’s mutation that the scientist had a daughter who had been born with a similar condition. He had developed a serum that could possibly cure her but he was too scared to use it on her in case something went wrong. He learned about Adam and decided to test the serum on him instead of risking his daughters life.

 

While Adam’s parents were mortified at the doctor and threatened to sue, or kick his head in (His mother’s words) Adam was ecstatic about not being burnt up like a vampire in sunlight, even if his eyes were sensitive to light now, and his new powers, and thanked the doctor. But his parents told the doctor to never come near them again. Before they left the doctor gave Adam his special goggles that would allow him to see without hurting his eyes.

 

Over the next few years Adam trained to use his new powers and even learned both detective and combat skills from his parents and eventually decided to use his gifts to be a hero.

 

 

** -Appearance- **

 

**Hair** : Short white hair in a crew cut style

 

**Eye Colour** : Pale Blue

 

**Body type** : Slim

 

**Height** : 5 foot 7 inches

 

**Weight** : 150 pounds

 

**Skin colour** : Albino

 

** -Clothing- **

 

** Public attire **

 

**Top** : Purple t-shirt

 

**Bottoms:** dark blue pants

 

**Shoes** : blue running shoes

 

**Other** : Special goggles with black lenses

 

**Jewellery** : Black hooded jacket

 

** Superhero attire **

He wears a long black trench-coat that reaches down to his ankles over a very dark blue bodysuit with black combat boots and black finger-less gloves with metal studs in the knuckles to increase the damage he does with his punches. He wears special goggles with black tinted lenses so he can see in lights brighter than moonlight and a black fedora.

 

** -Powers/Abilities/Equipment- **

 

**Power type** : Genetic

 

** Powers **

 

**Shadow Manipulation** : He can create blades made of darkness on his arms that are sharp enough to slice through steel but tougher materials take more effort or are completely unharmed by his blades. He can also cloak his fists and feet in shadows to increase his punches and kicks to super human levels

 

**Teleportation** : He can teleport up to 50 feet away from where he is standing almost instantly. His power also automatically corrects for him so he doesn’t end up inside a wall.

 

**Night Vision** : He can see perfectly in the dark.

 

** Abilities **

 

**Hand to hand combat** : He is excellent at hand to hand combat, being trained by his mother who was a solider in the British Army. While he has no particular style he mixes his training with his teleportation powers for hit and run tactics when against multiple people or those that are armed with guns.

 

**Agility:** He is very agile and uses this to dance around people in a fight. Though not as agile as anyone in the Bat Family

 

**Detective Skills:** He is a very good detective in his own right, though nowhere near as good as anyone in the Bat Family

 

**Eidetic Memory:** He remembers everything he has seen or experienced. He uses this for both his detective skills and to memorise his surroundings so he can use his teleportation powers to its fullest potential

 

** Paraphernalia **

 

**Black Tinted Goggles:** These special goggles allow him to see in light brighter than that of Moonlight without causing him extreme pain

 

** How did they get their Powers/Abilities/Equipment **

****

**Powers** : He gained his powers from an experimental serum in gas form that also took away the worse of his Photodermatitis (sun allergy)

 

**Abilities:** He received combat training from his mother and detective training from his father

 

**Equipment:** He was given his goggles by the doctor that treated him and gave him his abilities.

 

** Weaknesses **

 

**Bright Lights:** Lights that are brighter than average sunlight can stop his powers and constant exposure will make him very sick. His eyes are also extremely sensitive to light so he needs his special goggles to be able to see in anything brighter than moonlight. Without them even a light bulb can cause him pain. His skin is also sensitive, burning far easier than a normal person, not enough to really be a weakness but It can make him very sick if exposed for too long

 

**Teleportation:** While his power protects him from being trapped or killed by occupying the same space as another object it doesn’t compensate for other moving objects and so he can accidentally teleport in front of vehicles, projectiles or people if he is not careful. He also needs to know his surroundings to be able to use this power to its fullest potential. He cannot teleport through walls unless he knows exactly where he is.

 

** -Personality- **

 

**Overall personality** : He is a very laid back and relaxed person and doesn’t much in life seriously, including fights. He holds no hard feelings towards those he fights, though he does become serious when innocents become involved. He often cracks jokes to annoy both friend and foe alike and also flirts with those his finds attractive (He does tone down his flirting a bit if it makes his friends uncomfortable). He also becomes confused when others flirt with him, thinking that no one would ever do so with a guy like him. He can come across as lazy at times, preferring to skip out on training or even chores but he just prefers to do things in his own time and hates to be rushed. He is very polite towards people but he way he says things make it appear he is either joking or being sarcastic, and sometimes that is true.

 

**How do they act towards family** : He loves them and will do anything for them. He takes after his father more for his personality

 

**How do they act towards friends** : He will poke fun at them and make jokes often but never anything serious, he won’t make fun of phobias or other peoples families, and knows when to keep his mouth shut.

 

**How do they act towards strangers** : Jokes with them the same as everyone else but acts a little more serious if they are distressed

 

**How do they act toward villains** : Jokes with them the same as everyone else but never lets up and even uses it to throw them off balance if possible

 

**How do they act in battle, personality wise** : See above

 

**Quirks** : tends to overdo it on the jokes or flirting when he is nervous

 

** -General Information- **

 

**Family** : Mary (Mother-British Soldier) Thomas (Father-American Detective)

 

**Favourite Colour(s)** : Black, Blue and Purple

 

**Favourite scent(s)** : The smell of fresh cut grass

 

**Favourite Animal(s)** : Crocodiles and Alligators

 

**Favourite past times** : watching horror and thriller films, sitting down with a fantasy or sci-fi book, spending time with friends

 

**Favourite food** : He loves tacos, probably way too much as he can be bribed to do chores by his friends for one

 

**Talents** : He can play the guitar very well, though he doesn’t do it often

 

**Likes** : dark places, ghost stories, horror and thriller movies

 

**Dislikes** : Bright lights, beaches (he hates sand and has a fear of large bodies of water), large crowds

 

**Fear(s)** : Cockroaches (they creep him out) Large bodies of Water (hydrophobia)


End file.
